


Vampire's Call

by Velvet_Vamp



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, Readers POV, Rough Sex, Vampires, also, basically every fucking pohl fic was him and gordon so why the fuck not, blutengel - Freeform, fluff that turns into rampant smut, friends to romantic partners, pohl/reader, song references are gonna be fucking everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Vamp/pseuds/Velvet_Vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has been split for generations, between Vampires and Humans who where constantly at conflict. Now it's time for peace talks, and you, Cara Amsel, have been chosen to represent Ulm. Your vampiric counterpart, Chris, is a lot more charming that you first imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically me and my friend tried to find pohl/reader fics and there was none, so she volunteered me to make one. Basically this is from the reader's pov, you are the main character but we kept hair/eye/skin color ambiguous have fun.

My back ached with every jolt of the rickety carriage as it bumped down the dirt road. I’d always hated the corset I was wearing today, however my superiors demanded that I represented humans to the fullest of my abilities, so today I was dressed to impress, so to speak.  
The vampires had a dress code. Corsets were mandatory for women, and hair was never to be completely down while on duty.  
Other than that, they were much more lax on other things; how short the dresses could be, how much cleavage is allowed, if your  
elbows can be seen and if you must wear a hat. Of course, my superiors sent me away in the most modest form of clothing possible; covered from my neck to the floor to my wrists, complete with uncomfortable corset and an all too big bustle. I saw the large mansion float into view as the bare trees lining the road started to disappear. My hands folded on my parasol’s handle as I let out a breath.

I was nervous as hell, these were the peace talks that I had been waiting my entire life for. Germany was split into two factions; the vampires and the humans. The vampires preyed upon the humans, and the humans slaughtered the vampires. Each faction sent a delegate from each major city, and I had been chosen to represent my city, Ulm. Everyone was nervous sending a woman on the job, but I was the only one who was adequately versed in vampire lore and politics. I snapped out of my musings as the carriage door opened. A man was there to help me out of the carriage; I eagerly grabbed his  
hand, leaning out of the carriage and feeling the slight drizzle begin. I smiled pleasantly at the valet and opened my parasol. He grabbed my two cases and motioned for me to follow him.

I walked past the gate and into the large lobby that was bustling with pallid, raven haired men and women, along with a few humans  
conversing with their vampiric counterparts. I folded up my parasol, using it as a cane to keep me straight, what with my corset trying to give me a hunchback and all. I hate this corset. Every human was paired with their vampiric equivalent, the vampire representative from the city matching the human city in  
population. The vampire/human duo spends all their time together, sharing meals and rooms. “Please let me be with another woman” I prayed as I walked up the large double staircase, trying to keep up with my valet.

  
Finally getting to my suite, number 306, the valet handed me the large room key, put my trunks on the bed and promptly left. Just as he left, I heard a voice from the corner of the room. I turned to see my vampiric counterpart sitting in the lavish chair by the bookshelf. He closed his book as he cleared his voice again. I strode over to him, holding out my hand for him to shake. “I’m Cara. Cara Amsel. You would be…?” I offered up in conversation to the man in front of me as he stood. My neck nearly broke as I looked up as he stood completely.

The man must’ve been at least 6’4, and by god I was only 5’3. This man was a giant, with sharp cheekbones and eyebrows to kill. He smiled at me taking my hand in both of his, “Christian, Christian Pohl. You may call me Chris. You must be my human counterpart” he said, bringing my hand to his lips. I smiled and politely tried to take my hand from his, turning to the rest of the room. A coffee table, two closets, a dress form and a bed-a single bed. Oh god…  
“Only one bed” I accidentally said aloud.

  
“Yes, they said that it was supposed to make us more comfortable with each others…abnormalities” he said, walking over to the coffee table and placing his book down.  
“That looks like an incredibly uncomfortable corset” he said straightening his back and seeming to take me all in.  
“Ah, yes well, Ulm is incredibly small, so my boss decided that I needed to be well dressed, my physical ailments are unimportant” I said, shrugging and smiling politely. “I was under the impression that vampires do not truly require sleep” I said my fingers touching the bead spread. “I heard that you do not dream, but what little I know of vampire lore is from the few books in Ulm’s library” I explained, my hand returning to my side.

“We don’t require sleep, but it helps restore us. And with how stressful these peace talks will be I have no doubt in my mind that every vampire in this place will be sleeping even a little. I can sit in the chair over there for now while you sleep tonight, I’ll try to maintain my distance for as long as I am able” he said moving forward. I shifted slightly, my spine felt like it was breaking. “I apologize if I seem rude, I did not know that I would be sharing a bed with a member of a different gender” I said smiling. “That is really too small for you, your going to hurt yourself” he commented on the corset again. I waived my hand, “I am fine, I believe I shall live” I smiled.

“We do not have anything else planned for today, please, take it off. It’s flattering, but your spine is much more important than you looking…appealing. You aren’t here to find a husband, your here to help us find a treaty” he said stepping closer to me.  
I took a few steps back, catching myself. “I’m sorry if I seem rude. Christia-Chris, I don’t mean to be awful to my hosts, I am just…not used to your kind” I said, trying to excuse my behavior.

He moved closer, “Well, luckily for you, I have been around humans-without making them my food-plenty. Turn around, we’re getting you out of this thing, now” he said, spinning me around to face the wall. I gave up my struggle as his fingers unlaced the cords binding my waist together.

"So how long do you think the negotiations will last?" I asked him as he pulled the corset completely off me. I unintentionally let out a breathe, I could practically hear him smirking behind me. "I’m not sure, at least a few months, possibly a year. Half of the Vampire delegate is set on a certain…provisions so they can continue to feed exclusively on human blood. The other half is set on creating a compromise of a human-animal blood diet. I’m on the latter" he said reassuringly, stepping back. I turned to him, my arms folded in front of my chest. With the corset gone, I was left with no support, and well I was not keen on letting my new political partner see my breasts in their natural glory. Yet.

"Your body is nothing to be ashamed of, and it won’t be the first set of breasts I’ve seen not shaped by a corset" he said walked back to his chair. I sat on the edge of the bed, "can vampires…do that" I asked. He smiled and nodded curtly, almost bouncing his head up and down. "I-I’m sorry that was really inappropriate, it’s just that every book I’ve ever read on vampires said they where infertile, and then there is the whole biology aspect of, uhm, male arousal- so I just never thought it was possible" I said blushing turning my head away. I’m such a fucking idiot.

'We are infertile” he said looking at his hands. “At least our women are…my sister tried for many years, but…” he shook his head. “I'm sorry” I apologized, looking away from him. “It would seem there is only one way for us to reproduce, through the deadly kiss” he said slowly. “On the human side we call that a vampire bite, you vampires must really be as poetic and dramatic as all the books say” I said trying to lighten the mood.

"It doesn’t feel like a bite..It’s softer. You feel pain, yes, but there is also something…almost intoxicating about it. It’s as if the night itself is seducing you into it’s arms" he said, looking back up to me he chuckled. "Maybe one day you’ll also know the feeling" he added, looking away to the mirror across from him on the wall.

Later after swapping information and fun facts about each other I decided it was time for me to rest. Chris sat in his chair with his book, as I tried to sleep. I couldn’t get his words out of my head, I wanted to know what the bite felt like. He said maybe one day, and for some ungodly reason I was dwelling on those words more than I felt I should have.


	2. Day 1, Romell's an ass and I met Ulrike

 

I woke up to a cold hand on my shoulder. “Sorry to wake you, but the negotiations are beginning in a few hours.” Chris said, shaking me lightly. I nodded, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. There were worse faces to wake up to I guess.

I got up and looked through my clothes. Several more cases of clothes where coming tomorrow. Since this was going to take a long time and there was limited space in the tiny ass carriage I was sent here in, my only option was to have a different person deliver me my other two trunks. Clothing takes up a lot of space I’ve begun to notice.

“Blue or red?” I called out to Chris.  
“Pardon?” he asked peeking out from behind the set of shelves that separated the rest of the room from the bed.  
“Blue or red?” I repeated. He thought for a second, “Blue?” he offered.

I shrugged, taking the dress out of the case. “Blue it is then.” I said, starting to strip out of my night gown. I pulled the blue gown over my head, adjusting it over my hips and stepping into my shoes. This one was light blue with pretty little orange blossoms embroidered onto the bodice. I pulled out the orange cincher that went with the dress.

Today’s corset was orange with blue stripes and white ruffles, it was cute and comfortable, and it didn’t hurt like the last corset Chris had rid me of yesterday. I actually think he threw it out because I can't find it anywhere now that I think about it.

“Hey, uh, could you help tie this? It’s too low for me to reach.” I asked him. I felt the sharp tug of the cords as he obliged.  
“Glad to see you in one that fits correctly today.” He commented as he finished lacing it up.  
“Well the boss can’t dress me today, thought I’d go casual.” I elaborated as he tugged one last time.

I pulled most of my hair back into a low bun, complete with matching flowered hat. I was ready to go. I grabbed my fan and turned to Chris.  
“Well you certainly dress tip top every day” I said.  
He laughed and offered his arm to me. “What can I say, it’s a vampire thing.” He joked as we left the room.

We joined the procession of human/vampire partners that led into the giant parliament room, circular and stacked like an opera house with the most populated cities at the bottom and the least at the top. Since Ulm was the least populated city, we were at the very top of the building; floor 45.

A pretty red haired woman sat down next to me, and waved to Chris. “Chris, It’s good to see you again! This must be your partner?” She asked. I smiled at her. “I’m Cara” I said, shaking her hand. “I’m Ulrike, Chris’ sister. You can call me Ulli, it’s much shorter.” She smiled. I nodded smiling; damn she was gorgeous.

“This is my partner, Nina.”. I shook Nina’s hand, while Ulrike continued talking to her brother.  
“It’s interesting that they chose you Cara” Nina commented.  
“Bern died three years ago, Not that you would know since you left”  
Her eyes flitted to the side, “I didn’t mean to seem rude, and I know you didn’t either. Things happened and I needed to leave” she said.

“I know” I responded quietly.

  
The meeting started soon after.

After a few hours I started to fade off into my mind, if I had to hear one more fight about border patrols….

“Romell from Berlin has suggested that we give those with a criminal past to the vampires as feed. All in favor?” I heard after a while, I was shaken from my thoughts as all around me came votes of agreement.

“Romell, you know very well that is not the way to do this.” I said, rising from my seat. “Ulm is a town full of rehabilitated former prisoners. You would be sentencing hundreds of people to death, you would create a town of orphans.” I appealed to the group.  
“What else do you suggest?” Romell yelled up to me.

I leaned over my table to look him in the eye. “If you would not kill a petty thief for his crime, then you shouldn’t kill a man who has served his time. We have crimes to which the punishment is death. Give them to the vampires. The murderers, rapists, and those who reached their 4 strike limit; but do not hunt down the recovered” I said.

“Between the meat industry donating all the blood from their kills, those on their death bed donating all of their blood, every person donating a pint of blood a year, _and_ the criminal feed; it should be more than enough to keep the vampires satisfied.” I added.  
“She’s right” Ulrike called to Romell, “It’s unnecessary. We will suffice with the amount given to us, we do not need to feed often.” She reminded the other vampires.

All around us voices came up in agreement, “Romell’s proposal has been repealed, we shall break and reconvene in three hours.” One of the contract makers yelled, beating their gavels to silence the room. “If Romell is any indication”, I said turning to Chris, “This is going to be a long peace talk.”

"Why does Romell want that to become a provision of the law? It would cause more human deaths" Ulrike asked me. I turned to her, "he used to live in Ulm, with me and Nina. We had a teacher named Bern, Romell vied for his attention but in the end, I was Bern’s favorite. Bern had a criminal record, he stole food when he was young. I guess this is Romell’s way to get revenge" I told her.

Nina laughed softly as she reached out to touch my hand. “Romell always was a pain in the ass” she laughed standing up with Ulrike. “Come join us for lunch you two” Ulrike called. I wasn’t about to turn down the offer to be with other women, Chris was charming, but I haven't talked to another woman since, well-since Nina left.


End file.
